


To All the Boys I've Loved Before

by deadwritersociety



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Based off of To All the Boys I've Loved Before, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Spot is kinda a background guy??, this is my favorite thing ive written thank you very much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadwritersociety/pseuds/deadwritersociety
Summary: Five letters; five boys that Race fell in love with sometime or another. Someone let the dogs out on this one and it might have just ruined junior year for Race.





	To All the Boys I've Loved Before

In retrospect, writing the letters probably was not a good idea; in fact, it was a terrible idea. What was he supposed to do, though? It wasn’t like he could pour out his feelings to the person(s) directly.

 

Race knew that he made a mistake when he found his letters (and the box he contained them in) were missing. He knew it was even more of a mistake when he found a letter that he had written about a boy from camp in his mailbox with five stamps on it. In a bold red print it said “Return to Sender”. One problem; **he was not the sender.**

 

Race wrote letters when he had intense crushes; so intense, in fact, that there was nothing that he could do except channel it into a love letter. There were five letters in total. Each were filled with thoughts that Race never thought would escape the box in his room. One for Finch from Camp, one for Spot from Model UN, one for Specs from Homecoming, one for Albert DaSilva, a jock who barely knew that Race existed, and the final (and most recent) letter, one for David Jacobs; his brother’s boyfriend.

 

If all the letters were sent out, that would mean one hell of a confusing situation. He decided he would find all the letters, explain that it was a mistake, and never speak to those boys again. He knew it wouldn’t be that simple, though.

 

Albert was the first to approach him, stopping Race while he was in track practice.

 

“I don’t want you to take this too hard,” Albert started. Race looked down, seeing the letter in his hand. “I think it’s cool that you think I have gold specks in my eyes and that my hair is beautiful and all…”

 

Race looked over Albert’s shoulder, though, seeing David walking down to Race as well. Ever since Jack left for school and Race knew the letters had gotten out he had avoided David.

 

“Race, are you even listening to me,” Albert asked him. “Race, I mean, you know I just got out of a relationship and all.”

 

“This doesn’t mean anything,” Race quickly stated, before pulling Albert in for a kiss, making David stand in shock for a moment before turning around and leaving. As soon as Race saw David escape his view, he shoved Albert off of him.

 

“This was great,” Race said with a shrug. “I’ll see you later, preferably never, actually. Thanks,” he shouted as he started to catch up with everyone else on the track.

 

He could never let Jack find out that he wrote the letter to David. It would ruin their relationship as friends; even more, as brothers.

 

It wasn’t until Race sat in his car, Romeo, his younger brother, in the back seat, that Albert started to approach him. He knocked on the driver side window and Race pulled a face that definitely was not anything related to joy.

 

He rolled down the window, staring up at Albert. “Uh, is there something you need?”

 

“Actually, yes,” Albert teased. “I’m not sure that you actually know how to drive; seeing as you nearly ran me over trying to back out.”

 

Romeo let out a laugh from the back seat and Race turned to glare at him, which shut him up quickly.

 

“I’m perfectly fine,” Race told Albert as he turned back to look at him. “I know how to operate my car perfectly fine and I’m just… not comfortable using my mirrors yet. That’s all.”

 

“Are you sure?” Albert cocked his eyebrow, not letting the smirk leave his face. “I mean, can you make it out of the parking lot,” he laughed.

 

“You know what, I’m fine. I swear. If you could leave now,” Race gave a shrug, “that’d be great.”

 

Albert backed away, biting his lip, before turning around and jogging off to soccer practice.

 

Race buried his face in the palms of his hands. What was he going to do about this boy? It wasn’t like he was in love. He wrote the letter in the seventh grade after kissing him in a game of spin the bottle. It wasn’t like this was a current crush or anything.

 

No; it was not a current crush. David Jacobs was his most current crush, and it hurt to even think about it. Jack had just dumped him before flying off to school somewhere in Europe and now David was heartbroken. Maybe if the letter for David hadn’t’ve gotten to him, he would be able to talk about what happened.

 

David was his best friend, after all. They were friends before he started dating Jack. They did everything together, seeing as they were next door neighbors.

 

Next door neighbors would make it harder for Race to avoid him at all. It would be nearly impossible.

 

Yet, somehow, as Race was driving home, he knew he would have to make it work. Just until the end of Senior year. Then he could move away and never speak to David or Albert or any of the other boys who got a letter ever again.

 

There was one final flaw in it all, though. Jack could never, ever find out that Race wrote a love letter to his boyfriend.

 

Without speaking to David to smooth it all over, he could never be sure that David wouldn’t say anything about it to Jack. He could never be sure that Jack wouldn’t find out about his feelings for David.

 

It wasn’t like Race asked for the feelings, though. He just didn’t realize that he felt that way about David until Jack and David started dating. It was infuriating, knowing that David was dating his, or at least, did date.

 

It was fine, though. One day he would escape the small town and find someone that was not David.

 

Race couldn’t sleep that night; knowing that his letters were out was the worst feeling. He felt even worse, knowing that he couldn’t do anything about it to get them back in his possession.

 

He unlocked his phone, squinting at the bright screen that illuminated his dark room. His finger hovered over the instagram icon, debating whether he should talk to David or not.

 

He shook his head, throwing the phone to the end of his bed and stared up at the posters of constellations the hung loosely from the ceiling. It was David that helped him hang them up nearly two years ago.

 

Yet, even though he was surrounded by all things David, he couldn’t help but think about Albert DaSilva, who definitely did have specks of gold in his eyes and beautiful hair. He decided he would put it off, though.

 

Beautiful boys could wait another day, though, right?


End file.
